Dragons and Fairies
by DarkKnightShiva
Summary: Summary: After the Kamehameha, Gohan falls into Magnolia.
1. Chapter 1

**Saiyans and Fairies**

Before you read the summary, there are a few points to take into account.

1. Natsu won't be present in this story... :'( I know it's sad but having Natsu in it would push him to a sidekick and I don't want that.

2. Gohan isn't Mystic and won't be mystic in the story's future too.

Summary: After the Kamehameha, Gohan falls into Magnolia.

_**Chapter 1...**_

The Z-Fighters watched the raging battle between the two titans that dwarfed their power altogether. But they knew the next move will decide the fate of Earth, and they were literally in the hands of a child, correction, one hand of the child as his other had it's bones shattered.

_'Gohan, I know you can do it and no matter what you do, I am with you.' _Son Goku's voice rang through the beaten up demi-saiyan's ears from the other world.

"Father.." Gohan's downcast face rouse up with determination and faith as he raised his good arm.

"Ka.."

Cell brought his arms to the side as he too began to chant "Ka.."

"Me.."

"Me.."

"Ha.."

"Ha.."

"Me.."

"Me.."

**"HAA!"**

**"HAA!"** Cell brought his hands forward and unleashed the signature move of Earth's late protector simultaneously with the new protector and as the two waves collided, it stood there rigid, trying to dominate the other.

As the humans and Saiyans watched this massive display of power, they couldn't help but feel afraid as Gohan was being pushed back uniformly by Cell's energy.

"Kakabrat's power is getting weaker. Brat! You are a Saiyan warrior! You won't shame our race by falling in front of a grasshopper!" Vegeta roared but none had time to make snide comment as everyone was fully submerged in the on going battle.

_"Son.." _Goku's voice rang through the boy's head and he felt a presence behind him. "..I am with you."

Cell's eyes widened as he saw the transparent form of Son Goku behind his son, holding his hands to the side "Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha..Me..Ha!" Although being just a spiritual power go give his son support and had to immediately return, Goku's attack gave the chance to overpower the bioandroid's attack. But that came with a cost as, the entire area was covered by a giant dome of bluish white light, and when it subsided there was only a crater, no Gohan and more importantly, no trace of Cell.

"Come on guys, let's go wish back everyone, Chi-Chi doesn't need an heart attack to hear her husband and son both died on the same day." Krillin said as he, along with the rest moved towards the Lookout at the fastest speed they could obtain, not wanting to keep the heroes of the Earth on the other side any longer than necessary.

**At the lookout**

**"That shall be done." **The eternal dragon Shenron spoke.

Everyone exclaimed in happiness as the Z-Fighters confirmed all the people that Cell killed was back but Vegeta scowled, not because he was going to see his rival and his spawn but because he didn't sense them.

"Kakarot and his brat aren't back." The Saiyan prince pointed out causing the celebration to come to a halt.

"What!"

"No way!"

"Father's right. I can't sense Gohan or Goku."

**"State your second and final wish fast or I will slaughter you all."** The Dragon threatened.

"We wish back Go-" Krillin was cut off by his best friends voice.

"Hey guys! Don't I get any say in this?" Goku voice surprised them as he spoke using King Kai.

"What do you mean? Don't you want to come back?" Trunks questioned.

"Because I will only endanger earth more." Goku replied to the time dweller.

"Besides, I am sure there's nothing that Gohan couldn't handle, right son?" The question got an answer the Saiyan didn't expect and the person who he least expected to give.

"Gohan's dead too Goku.." Piccolo replied coldly, not showing his sadness.

"What?" Goku was baffled at the news so was the others who were baffled at Goku's baffled voice.

"Is he not with you?" Dende spoke with fear

"No! My son...hold on! Let me check with King Yamma." A moment passed and Goku returned.

"No..he's not dead! Use Shenron to wish him back now!" Goku, for the first time demanded with anger, anger at being scared by his son's death and his friends words.

"Shenron, we wish Gohan here." Dende stated the wish and the Dragon's eyes glowed for a second

**"It cannot be done for he is not in this dimension and hence beyond my authority. Wish something else."** The Dragon spoke without any bother.

"Shenron! If you don't bring my son back, I will come down to your lair and rip you to bits!" The Dragon was the least bit bothered but the humans and demi-humans and the aliens were beyond shocked at having heard Goku threaten someone with hatred. Although, Vegeta's shock turned to a smirk at seeing the Saiyan genes in the dead Saiyan rise up.

"Goku!" King Kai's voice rang through their ears.

"Your son is in a parallel universe we cannot do much until we further study this. Shenron does not have the ability to break every rule of Nature, although he ignores most." The northern ruler stated.

There was a pause in Goku's voice before he started again.

"Wish me back." Goku spoke with an unusually calm voice that he didn't seem to show in his entire life up till now.

.

.

.

"Makarov! How many times do I have to tell you to stop bothering me!" The annoyed voice of a fairly old woman rang through the forest.

"But you called me here!" Makarov cried as he covered his ears just in case.

"Oh...But that still doesn't give you the right to bang on my door!" Porlyusica stated angrily at the nervous guild Master.

"Uh yeah. I will remember that hehe uh can you tell me what is it you want..please?" The third master of Fairy Tail nervously looked around, anywhere but the healers face.

"The boy you brought yesterday," she began and Makarov's eyes lost all sort of playfulness and nervousness as he stared directly at the pink haired old woman.

"How is his condition? Will he live any longer?" The Master had a saddened look in his eyes as he enquired to the healer.

Porlyusica huffed as she opened the door completely and allowed the old man inside. "I called you here because my rations are empty and I hold you responsible."

Makarov's eyes bulged out. Although he was relieved that the boy he brought was going to survive(having Porlyusica changing subjects was an indication.) But he was struck down about buying her ration supplies as the food she stores here can feed his whole guild, at least once, and buying that much food, scratch that what happened to all that food?

Makarov wanted to protest but quietened and nodded his head with two water falls on either of his eyes.

"...how is the boy?" He finally gathered himself and asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She was annoyed, that he knew but that doesn't mean she could say something that...

"Wait..this is Porlyusica! She doesn't joke around!' Makarov nodded to himself and allowed his old friend to lead the way to the small room kept for emergency and supposedly where the boy was, but as he passed, he saw dozens of empty plates and jars that contained dehydrated food, but was empty.

"Did she have a party?" His thoughts accidentally slipped out and his ear was in Porlyusica's hand.

But when the door opened and the two entered it, he was surprised. No, he was shocked. There, on the medical bed, sat a boy with black hair...which wasn't the same person he brought in...

Makarov looked up into the healer's face, confused and questioningly.

"Uh..Porlyusica..are you joking? Where is the boy?" Makarov didn't know what else to say as he looked between the healer and the raven haired boy who was meditating.

"Hmph..brat! You do know we are here, now open your eyes. This is the old fool who carried you here and you owe him the explanation you gave me." She asked, no demanded. The boy didn't flinch as he lazily opened his eyes.

"Hi. My name is Son Gohan."

_**Please read and review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all the review and..**_

**demonchawizar (guest): if you are born to a single father, kindly use an account to review my work.**

_**Chapter 2...**_

".." Makarov was at a loss of words. As the boy promised, he explained everything to the old master, and the man was speechless although it was only about Gohan being from another world was explained. The Saiyan heritage and his abilities were kept hidden from the guild master as Gohan wasn't as gullible as his father at the same age.

"..so your world doesn't have magic?" Makarov asked curiously

"Uh..yeah, uh..let's not talk about that..its complicated. Besides why do you ask that?" Gohan was confused at the question Makarov asked.

"Well, Gohan, our world..." And so Makarov began his explanations and to say Gohan was surprised would have been an understatement, after all people depended on their special powers and offer services to the ones that didn't have those, it was like normal life to them, then there were beasts of unimaginable types that varies from Dragons to Demons, but even with all these information, he understood that this world never dealt with a global threat from outside the planet.

"So, what sort of powers do you possess? Clearly no human can heal that fast and I don't suppose the golden hair and teal eyes were any tricks either." Makarov asked as he gave Gohan a serious look.

"Well..uh..you could say I am a martial artist. I, my dad and a few others are able to do this, we sort of channel our abundant ki..uh..life force to assist us in our battles and daily lives." Gohan gave a short answer.

"Something tells me there is more than what you are letting on, but I will respect your need of privacy until I feel like those secrets are of danger." Gohan nodded in gratitude, although not threatened by the enormous ki that the small old man was letting out, not big enough though, maybe up to the level of Vegeta when he was in Namek.

With that settled, the Master questioned. "So what is your plan, young one?"

"Uh..don't know really," the demi-saiyan shrugged

"Why don't you join Fairy Tail until you find a way back?" Makarov suggested.

"Really? But I am not a wizard.." Gohan's initial hope died down.

"Ah don't worry, some of our members are non wizards or mages that don't use magic anymore. Besides you need to earn jewels to live." Makarov smiled and patted the young Saiyan's shoulder.

"Ahem. Please. Get the hell out now!" The forgotten Porlyusica grabbed hold of Makarov's ear and dragged him out.

"Oh no! Not the earrrr!" Makarov continued to scream on the way while Gohan nervously sat up and followed the old woman who was dragging the guild master out.

Outside, Makarov was threatened. "Makarov! If you don't buy my ration supply, full stock, I will castrate you and make you eat it. And you..." Gohan froze as the grumpy woman glared at him for a moment before flattering the glare to neutral expression.

"..yes?"

"I know you are not letting out much of anything, finishing of the barrels of food is enough proof to know that." With that Porlyusica went back inside her tree house and slammed her door shut.

"Whoa... She didn't threaten to kill you.." Makarov said in disbelief as he dusted himself before starting to walk.

"And that's a good thing?" Gohan was nervous but quickly caught up with the old man.

.

.

.

The town was a busy place, and this was the first time Gohan seeing such a town that worked on magic, but most features like fruit and vegetable vendors remained the same while bakeries and other visible trade had lacrimas, levitating food and saucers, which he had only seen Piccolo do.

And finally, they reached their destination through the busy street. It was a huge building, with a small flag dropping from the roof with a symbol on it.

.

.

.

"Alright Gothic bitch!"

"Bring it on Ginger!"

Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss, two top wizards of Fairy Tail were going at it again, the guild members remained hidden, not wanting to get caught up in the crossfire or miss fire.

"Hmm..if only this fight was after they got a bit older..." The only man brave enough to sit without any cover on the bar stool was Gildarts Clive, the resident powerhouse and one of the old perverts in the dozen.

The creaking sound of the door opening caused the two teens and the other guild members to turn their attention to it. In came Makarov, but behind him was a nervous boy who kept peaking glances at everyone but didn't make eye contact.

"Greetings Master." Erza lightly bowed while her counterpart huffed. "What's up gramps?"

Makarov quietly walked up to the bar counter and got on top of it. "Listen up brats! This is Gohan! He's gonna be a new member from now on! With that he nodded to Lisanna, who came out of hiding.

"Hi! I am Lisanna." The child asked him with a small red tint on her face.

"Uh..oh..hi.." Gohan shyly replied.

"Where do you want your guild mark?" She didn't lose the smile.

"Uh..right shoulder?" And he still didn't lose his shyness.

"Which color?" Lisanna asked as she pulled the seal.

"Red please." Gohan politely answered.

"Now, you are an official member o Fairy Tail!" Lisanna stated happily

"Uh thank you.."

"Oil spiky! You hitting on my sis?" The voice that had made adults piss in their pants rang through the guild as Mirajane walked up to the counter and took a stool, she crossed her legs and glanced at the demi-saiyan.

Seeing the silent demi-saiyan, she asked "So?"

"Uh what! I..no..I won't hit an innocent person! No!" Gohan said, his face morphing into a serious one.

"Now that's rich." Gildarts bursted into fits of laughter at the sight of Mirajane's dumbfounded expression.

"And it's not 'hitting on my sis' its 'did you hit my sister'"

"What.." Quickly shaking out of her trance she narrowed her eyes at the demi-saiyan who stared back at her from his spot on the stool.

"That's not what I meant!"

Mirajane couldn't continue as another set of laughter came from the side. This one she knew very well.

"Oh, finally someone who can understand the error in your language, _Mira_" Erza laughed as she stood behind the Demon.

"Grr. Shut it fire crotch!" Mirajane growled out.

Ignoring her rival, Erza came around her and towards Gohan, extending her hand, she greeted. "Hello I am Erza Scarlet, pleasure to meet you."

Gohan took the armored hand and shook it "Nice to meet you too." He brightly said.

"Oi weirdo! What's up with the purple cloth?" A skinny Gray Fulbuster without any shirt came and stood to the side of the sitting boy.

There was a moment of silence as Gohan stared at the ice mage neutrally, Erza's hand loosely fell over the hilt of her sword while a small smirk started to form on Mirajane's face.

Out of all the people in the guild, Makarov and Gildarts had the most interested expressions, both wanted to know what this boy was capable when he will fend of Gray...or they thought, as Gohan simply shrugged and leaned back to the counter.

"Don't know.. My mentor used to wear similar clothes, I just kept the touch." That never happened before, a guy, completely unresponsive of an insult from another guy of the same age. That's new.

"Gray..." The demonic voice of Erza caused the said mage to stop the words that was about to insult the new boy.

Shaking her amusement, Lisanna made her presence known again "So Gohan.. What kind of Magic do you use?"

"I uh don't use magic."

Please review. No flames.


End file.
